This invention relates generally to electronically controlled motors, and more particularly to mounting electronic controls for electronically controlled motors.
Electronically controlled motors are utilized in a number of applications and the electronic controllers for these motors are typically enclosed to prevent or reduce damage to controller components. However, motor controls and their enclosures occupy space and in some applications space is limited. Therefore, the motor controls in some applications are attached to the motor, and in other applications are mounted remotely from the motor.
It is desirable to use a single motor controller and motor controller mounting apparatus that can be either an integral part of the motor or remotely connected to the motor using common parts to minimize tooling, manufacturing, and inventory costs.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an electronic controller is adapted to be mounted both remotely and integrally to a motor. The mounting configuration depends on the particular motor application. More specifically, a motor assembly includes the motor and a control sub-assembly. The control sub-assembly includes a control housing, a control housing cover, electronic control components mounted within a cavity formed by the control housing and the control housing cover, and sensing wires extending through the control housing cover and electrically connecting the electronic control components to the motor.
The control housing cover includes a first attachment portion and a second attachment portion. The first attachment portion attaches the control housing cover to the control housing and the second attachment portion attaches the control housing cover to the motor. If the control sub-assembly is to be mounted remotely from the motor, the second attachment portion is not connected to the motor.
The first attachment portion includes a first plurality of openings through which a first set of bolts extend. The bolts extend into a respective plurality of openings within the control housing and affix the control housing cover to the control housing. The second attachment portion includes a second plurality of openings through which a second set of bolts extend. The second set of bolts extend into a second respective plurality of openings within an end cap of the motor and affix the control housing cover thereto.
A single motor controller assembly is thus configured to be mounted directly to a motor or remotely from the motor using common parts which reduces tooling, manufacturing, and inventory costs.